genlockfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Gen:LOCK (comic)/@comment-34589375-20191107195053
New info summary from the comics: ---- Chase's father used to make mixtapes since Chase was an infant, and even after music went digital he used his boom box to tell him about every song "how they fit together, how they flowed", and how cassette tapes gradualy deteriorate every time they are played until they become become "an artifact". Teenage Chase used a cassette player to jam to one of the tapes. Confirmation Chase thinks both his mother and sister are dead. Chase is was a product of a "copy of a copy" over and over again, so he wasn't just copied directly from the original once. Chase believes Dr. Weller is dead, and considers his team a new family. Chase became something new when he left his human body behind, and is starting to feel like the old chase (the one with body, girl, and family) is an artifact. Chase can fly with his Holon with mixing in with his mind inside the airship. The team doesn't work the Vanguard anymore (working in tandem with RTASA), nor are they obliged to follow their orders to not engage with Union deployment. The team are using a "universal translator" to understand Kazu, and it seems that the Mixed Reality lenses are called a "Mindframe", or atleast the universal translation feature is part of the Mindframe. The "Japanese Protection Zone" is under naval blockage and the Union are moving in, but according to Yaz the locals might not appreciate them breaking the siege. Kazu doesn't want to return to Japan. Yaz is not Dr. Weller and this is not a Union camp, so the team decides things by voting. Kazu did not just do kitchen duties after getting demoted, but clean up latrines as well, Japan's Polity are noted to be more strict. Both Cammie and Caliban are raiding "Castle Eldar" (The most difficult raid. The ultimate achievement) with other players in "Siege" which turns out to be a fantasy game in the Ether. This is the only thing Cammie needs for 100% completion (until the next update). Chase joins in as an archer, and helps with killing orcs, one of the orcs tell chase "So lost... so alone... find SYCORAX" even though the orcs are apparently not programmed to output audio. The Hornbill the team is using is called "The Renegade". The team (narration calls them "The Polity's secret weapons") encounter hundreds of Union ships, troops, and Spider Mechs. Apparently, Chase calls the Spider Mechs "Walkers". One of the ships on shore greets the team before shooting a nanotech. The team is able to read nanotech signiture, and detect when it is power up for preemptive evasive actions. Yaz in her Holon is fast enough to move before the others can react. Even though Cammie's, Kazu's, and Val's Holon don't have wings, they can land undamaged after jumping to the ground from the airship, cracking the ground and Val's holon destroys a Spider Mech in the process. Kazu's Holon uses a triple-barrled shotgun. Even though Yaz's Holon is far more resilliant than the Polity's usual forces, a direct hit from the Nanotech blast shut down the Holon's systems and it needs to be rebooted. The Nanotech blast can pierce right through a Hornbill; Hornbills have an autopilot. Chase's Holon can lift and fly with a crashing Hornbill on his own, Cammie's Holon can swim on water, Kazu's Holon can travel along the sea floor, Yaz's Holon can carry Val's Holon while flying. Japanese Polity forbid RTASA from engaging, and are willing to shoot down the gen:LOCK team if they invade their airspace, even if they are on the same side. Kazu is familiar with an area called "Nogimasaki", a lighthouse in there in particular. Japan is surrounded by a wall, and Nogimasaki is considered "a gate". The Japanese polity has cool sci-fi hoverships, and their infantry are capable of flight with jetpacks. General Anno and Sergent Iida know each other. The Holons can fit on a large airship with similar engines to the Hornbill. SYCORAX seems to be a sinister organization, that have a two redhead sibling women (one with blue eyes, one with red-yellow eyes) and a mysterious figure in the shadows with red glowing eyes, they villain monologue in the Ether about how the three (Chase, Cammie, Caliban) now know their name and have been given their quest, with hopes that the mystery will make them fall into their arms (an... optimistic plan to say the least). They seem to want to capture either Chase or Caliban to enact their plan. The mysterious figure leaves us with a mostauche twirling quote: "He's all we need. The rest will fall behind his path, like lamb's beneath our subtle knife, we'll raise the axe... then shall the world know... SYCORAX" In 2053, Kazu kissed a person called "Ashley Amano" on their oceanography field trip. In 2056, they climbed to the top of the big wall, tagged it, and kissed again. In 2059, Kazu forgot Ashley's birthday, and she told him he has a small heart before she crushed it underfoot (implying they broke up). 2061 was the last time Kazu was close to home. The events of the comic takes place in 2069, so same year of the show. The universal translator does not translate Kazu saying "Baka", and Cammie wonders if the mindframe translator has a filter for potty mouth. "Osaka" is heart of the war effort; it includes research & development, special projects, and detainment. The Japanese Polity does conduct executions. Cammie can use an Ether headset to communicate with Chase in his Holon, or establish a pirate connection to play Siege; apparently Cammie's addicted to the game and Chase tells her it is not healthy ("Brooding on past failure. That's unhealthy. Siege is what the body needs"). Siege has an area called "The Gathering Gate", and all quests come from that place, and there are various NPCs including shopkeepers and information brokers ("But any answer will cost you"); apparently all NPCs can all potentially function as quest givers and quest-lines can be activated with the correct keyword/NPC. The reward for slaying "Psycho-Rex, Maddest Dinosaur of Furthet--" is "Ten thousand golden boons", which is a currency in the game. Chase's Holon is basically unconscious while he is in the Ether, but he can feel when his Holon is damaged. Japanese Polity is not above dissecting Chase's Holon. Kazu can leave imprints on a metal door with his punches. Japan is big on data according to Cammie, and even their military systesms are Ether-ported. Apparently, the Japanese Polity's military has an Ether area with security-locked areas and security bots that shoot lasers (this part is kinda ridiculous tbh; do you get logged out if you die for instance?), and Cammie makes the door open after activating an explosion in the Ether. The ESU is classified information the team is not supposed to be general information for Japanese Polity scientists. Kazu's military identification is: "Sergent Kazu Iida, Third Attaché to General Anno". Japan is closed off to immigrants; Kazu calls his team Gaijin to scientists with cybernetic implants on their heads (The universal translator did not translate the word). Japanese Polity has a giant mecha taller than the Holons called "The Shogunate", General Anno describes it as: "A perfect mecha capable of facing the Union blockade singlehandedly. A tank. A jet. A whip. Piloted as one by two thousand of Japan's greatest minds.", it is supposed to be an unbetable machine and a warfare advancement that will make gen:LOCK technology obsolete. The General agrees to an alliance, but he'll hold the dead Holons, the plane, the pods, the engineer, and Dr. Weller's robot until it is time to test the machines against each other. Kazu says that nothing has changed and that the general is still a fool, so obssessed over his own legacy he can't see the line between enemy and friend. Character defining quote from General Anno: "A fool I may be, Washout Iida. But you're walking away with one winning card... while I leave with the entire deck." Kazu monologues; he swore that he'd never breathe the air of this country until he returns with the honor of victory, and he once again broke an oath. His friends have no idea what he have done, his cowardice. The disappointment he carries under his skin. The shame. They don't understand that there is no winning in this place when they asked to come here; it is so much bigger than all of them, and no matter how they stick together they truth that they are small remains; if they let Anno have his way he'll crush them underfoot.